Bed, Wed, Behead
by AShiba1nu
Summary: The Muses decide to play a game to distract everyone from the heat. A very awkward game. (Subtle Canon Pairings!) (Just a One-Shot) *Minor OC warning


It was one of those days where the µ's didn't have any practice whatsoever. Perhaps on better days, they would have been about having fun, prancing about shops in Akiba or taking a stroll in the parks. Yet today… Today not one of them had made an attempt to step out of the clubroom as they all slouched on the table, the couch or laid on the floor.

_Hot. It was too hot._ Summer this year had rolled in with a vengeance, smothering all the students like a thick, humid blanket. Save one brunette who skipped happily into the clubroom, nearly tripping over a mass of bodies lying on the clubroom floor.

* * *

'What's going on? You look like you all just died!" Naho chuckled into her palm as she shifted to shut the door behind her.

"It's the heat, it's too hot to do anything at all!" Honoka wailed. All the µ's members nodded and sighed in agreement.

"Shall we play a game? It'll distract you all from the heat!"

"Why is the heat not affecting you at all nya?" Rin whined.

"You're forgetting that before I moved here I usually had summers that were twice as warm, dear!"

"Hmm… But what games can we play without moving about?" Nozomi mused while fanning herself with some music scores.

"Back in my old school we liked to play this game called Bed, Wed, Behead-" Naho started.

"WE WILL NOT PLAY SUCH INAPPROPRIATE GAMES IN THIS CLUBROOM" Umi scolded, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

Naho and Nozomi's smiles tilted a little to the right.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this game is just a verbal game –so Nozomi stop giving everyone that evil glint you're scaring Hanayo!- I will pick someone and give her three names from all of us here, of which they'll choose who they will bed wed and behead."

At this the members of µ's moved into a circle on the ground, leaving a space for Naho. Deathly silence followed as the girls glanced uncertainly at each other.

* * *

(Maki-chan)

_Silence is content_, Naho sighed. "So… Let's play. Why don't you start, Maki?" She chuckled a little at the horror that was apparent on the girl's face, "Pick between Rin, Eli and Me!"

"Fine! I'll play this stupid game, but only because everyone else is playing!" She paused and blushed slightly, glaring a hole into the ground beside her. A titter and a 'kawaii' went across the room softly. The blush on her cheeks was then very apparent.

_Eli could swear she hear someone in the room make cricket noises in the awkward silence._ Said girl and the other whose name was shortlisted by Naho shifted uncomfortably in their seats in the painful few seconds that Maki took to reply.

"I'll bed Eli chan, wed Rin chan and behead Naho chan!" Maki suddenly shouted while shutting her eyes in embarrassment, successfully startling everyone in the room. Eli and Rin who were sitting on her either side, both fell over in surprise. "Don't ask."

"Okay!" Naho replied a tad too cheerfully, "Pick the next person and the names then!" Maki crossed her arms and glared daggers at said girl.

Nozomi thought she saw the slightest flicker of hurt in the new girl's eyes. _This will be most interesting,_ she smiled to herself.

* * *

(Hanayo-chan)

"O-okay, Hanayo chan then. Choose between Honoka chan, Umi chan and Kotori chan."

"Woah. Intense." Honoka laughed as Umi buried her face in her hands.

"This is just a game right? I don't want to offend-" Hanayo whispered hesitantly.

"Yup this is just a game. We won't get mad at any of the answers right?" Everyone nodded in agreement and encouraged Hanayo to continue. "Except for SOME people I guess," Naho shot teasingly at the redhead.

"Uhh… Then I guess bed Umi, wed Kotori and behead Honoka… No offense!" Hanayo cried out, slightly embarrassed by what she had said.

"Not offended at all," Honoka laughed, raising her hands to reassure her junior. Umi however, seem to crumple to the ground with a cry, utterly embarrassed that Hanayo chose to 'bed' her.

"Who thought this game would be a good idea?" Nico grumbled as she slumped back on the wall.

* * *

(Kotori-chan)

"Okay, next is…" Hanayo mused, deep in thought.

"Me! Don't forget me Nico Nico Nii~!" Nico trilled and jumped up in front of Hanayo with her signature pose, ignoring a certain blonde telling her to sit down.

"Why don't the next be Kotori?" Hanayo smiled. Everyone else seemed to ignore Nico's presence. "Nico, Nozomi and Eli!"

"Ehh… I don't want to do this," Kotori laughed nervously as Honoka patted her back. "the choices are too hard…" Hanayo leaned forward expectantly, waiting for Kotori to pick between the seniors.

"Hehe uhm I guess bed Nozomi, wed Eli and behead Nico? That doesn't really mean anything though."

The effect on the third years was instantaneous.

Eli laughed out loud, clutching her sides.

"Hey! No fa-"

Whereas, Nozomi was giving her an overly innocent smile. "You just have to ask you know, Kotori chan?" Ah you know what, she just had to throw in a wink as well.

Cue everyone laughing nervously and shivering. "Nozomi!"

* * *

(Umi-chan)

"Okay~!" Kotori sweat-dropped. "Next how about Umi? Choose between Hanayo, Rin and Maki!"

"Wha-what?! I can't answer that! I will just kill all of them" Umi cried out with her face in her hands again, muffling her voice.

"Well… Okay! Let's not pressure Umi okay? Next!" Eli interjected, concerned that the girl might faint from embarrassment.

And so Umi's super short turn was ended.

* * *

(Rin-chan)

"N-Next is Rin chan?" Umi muttered with her hands still covering her face, "Hanayo chan, Maki chan and Nico chan!"

"Eh? Rin chan doesn't like choosing between her best friends, nya!" Rin wailed, her face scrunched up in a cute pout. On her either side, Maki and Hanayo stared intently, anticipating her answer.

"Ehh bed Maki chan, wed Kayo chin and behead Nico chan? Sorry Nico chan! Rin still likes you a lot, nya!"

"Not fair! How can you all kill poor Nico Ni?" Nico jumped up yet again.

"Why am I not surprised with that answer?" Kotori whispered the Honoka with a smile.

"Rin chan wants me to be her bride?!" Hanayo exclaimed, on the verge of fainting with a look of utter happiness on her face.

* * *

(Nico-chan)

"Ne, next shall be… Nico chan?" Rin chirped happily, "Eli, Nozomi and Maki chan, nya~!"

_Ha why did it have to be those three? Curse my bad luck, _Nico raged internally.

It appeared as if Nico had a black cloud hovering above her head. She turned up her nose, "Fine. Bed Eli, wed Maki and behead Nozomi," refusing to show any signs of affection whatsoever to the other two third-years.

"EHHHH?!" Maki's huge reaction caused everyone to start laughing.

Nozomi chuckled and teased, "It's okay Nico-chi, I understand how much you like Maki chan!"

"Nozomi!" Eli and Nico both yelled and lunged for said girl. One out of utter embarrassment and the other because she felt it was inappropriate. "Ufufu~"

* * *

(Honoka-chan)

After the rampage had cleared, everyone was calm and happy again. Save Maki, whose blush made her look as if she had a fever.

"Next is Honoka? Choose between Rin, Kotori and Eli!" Nico trilled in her cute voice.

"Ahaha… Hard to choose ne?' Honoka rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed smile.

"I like everyone, but maybe bed Eli, wed Kotori and behead Rin? Ehehehe!" Eli blushed and Kotori just giggled.

Nico coughed, "Textbook answer."

* * *

(Eli-chan)

"Hmm… All of the first and second years have been called so… Eli next? The names are Nozomi, Maki and … Hanayo!"

Eli blushed a deep red. She never thought it would be this embarrassing when it came to her turn. She began to sympathize with what the other members had to go through.

"Uhm…" She rubbed at her nose, deep in thought, "uh bed Maki because she's cute, marry Nozomi because I trust her most and that leaves Rin…" Eli said with her eyes shut.

"Woah she gave reasons!" Hanayo cried out.

Eli opened her eyes to find 9 other pairs of eyes staring intently back at her. "Wh-what?!"

* * *

(Nozomi-chan)

"I guess next is Nozomi then. I'll say Nico, Honoka and Maki." Eli knew better than to add her own name in, somewhat afraid of said girl's teasing.

"Hmm." Nozomi seemed to be considering this seriously, her head resting on her palm. Everyone was just slightly afraid of what would be her answer. She stared at Nico, Maki and Honoka, making them shift in their seats uneasily.

"I guess… I would bed Nico-chi because she is so cute," cue her winking at Nico, "and wed Maki chan because she always looks lonely-"

"I am not lonely!" Maki huffed, a blush creeping up her face yet again.

"Aww Maki chan is so cute too. And sorry that means I'm left with you Honoka." She cast Honoka an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but can I just interject for a moment to note that Maki's name was suggested like uhh 5 times? That's a lot!" Naho mused, counting on her fingers.

Everyone in the room gasped and stared at her in horror.

"What?"

"We forgot Naho chan was here with us nya!" "Sorry!"

Giggling, Naho waved off their apologies.

"My turn to give you the names then! How about me, Maki and Kotori!" Nozomi smiled.

"Gosh this is a hard one," Naho pulled at her own braid, "I suppose I would bed Nozomi, wed Maki and behead Kotori?" Nozomi gave her a suggestive wink where Naho immediately adverted her eyes, and Maki blushed. Again.

It was then everyone realized that Umi had been hiding under the table with her ears covered the whole time. It took Kotori a long time to convince her that the game was over and coax her to come out.


End file.
